


Enamorado De Mi Enemigo

by ElsyAnimetronik



Category: Bleach
Genre: Boy Love, Comedy, M/M, Shonen Ai, Shounen ai
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsyAnimetronik/pseuds/ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Pensar que los enemigos eran amigos y que podían ser algo más si no les preocupara el qué dirán los demás. Igual y solo necesitaban un empujoncito.





	Enamorado De Mi Enemigo

**Author's Note:**

> Drogas de las buenas!!  
> Bueno, no realmente, les recuerdo que este es mi primer fic Yaoi (lo elimine porque no me convenció XD, pero con estos ligeros ajustes creo que ya está listo para darles cáncer en los ojos algo de entretenimiento)  
> Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo Sensei, las drogas por las que pasen me pertenecen a mí.  
> Ahora si a leer!

**¡No Nos Jodan!**

Pensar que los enemigos eran amigos y que podían ser algo más si no les preocupara el qué dirán los demás, ahí estaban en otra aburrida clase, nadie prestaba atención a la profesora hasta que sonó la chicharra que anunciaba el cambio de profesor.

 

Pero para sorpresa y agrado de todos solo entro el director y dijo. —Queridos alumnos hoy se salvaron de la clase de matemáticas... — Una sonrisa adornaba su rosto, estaba dispuesto a continuar pero…

 

— ¡Wow, hora libre! — Gritaron todos pero la voz que más se escuchó fue la de Keigo.

 

— ¡Silencio! — Dijo el director. —Aun no acabo de dar el comunicado, como verán tenemos nuevos alumnos así que trátenlos bien y háganlos sentir como en casa. — Dijo mientras entraban los “nuevos”.

 

— ¿Qué?, ¿ustedes aquí? — Se escuchó en unísono las voces de un ojiazul y de un peli naranja al ver que sus compañeros, eran sus antiguos enemigos que con todo el cinismo se presentaron.

 

—Buenos días — Dijo un joven de cabello rosa. —Mi nombre es Szael Aporro Granz. — Y no perdió oportunidad para lanzarle una mirada coqueta a su enemigo Quincy, lo cual hizo que este se sonrojará y a la vez se aterrara.

 

—Tsk – Chasqueo con la lengua el oji azul.

 

—Buenos días espero poder limar asperezas— Hablo un peli negro, dirigiendo el mensaje al Shinigami sustituto. —Mi nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer.

 

El shinigami solo se limitó a mirar a otro lado.

 

Mientras Orihime trataba de entender la situación, pues ella recordaba claramente que Ulquiorra se había convertido en polvo. Aunque si tenía que ser honesta realmente le daba gusto ver al pelinegro, después de todo, él había sido el único que —por órdenes de Aizen, o no— fue amable con ella… bueno un poquito bruto, pero aun así más agradable que los demás.

 

— ¡Tsk, no tengo ni la más remota intención de tratarles bien, debiluchos!  — Quien hablaba aun no entraba al aula, sin embargo su voz se escuchaba fuerte y clara. — ¡Hey! Ichigo Kurosaki quiero la revancha. – Esa forma tan altanera…

 

—Ishida… — Llamo al peli azul, mientras dirigía la vista hacia la puerta del aula.

 

—Sí, Kurosaki, esa es la voz de… — El Quincy abrió los ojos y volteo hacia la misma dirección que el Shinigami.

 

Un silencio se apodero del aula, pero ese mismo silencio fue eliminado por quien el Quincy y el Shinigami sospechaban.

 

—Sí, soy yo Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. — Dijo un joven fornido y de ojos y cabello azul turquesa.

 

El ambiente estaba de locos, pues Uryu e Ichigo no entendía que hacían esos tres ahí, para colmo todas las chicas —a excepción de Orihime y Tatsuki— estaban babeando por ellos.

 

Bueno el ambiente más tenso no podía estar, o quizás sí, si esos tres estaban ahí, todo era posible.

 

— ¡Oh!, no contaba con que ustedes se conocieran. — Hablo el director soltando una pequeña risita y relajando un poco el ambiente. —Eso hace todo más fácil, bueno los alumnos de otros salones están trabajando a así que pueden ir a las canchas. Ah, por cierto jóvenes. — Miro a Ichigo y Uryu. — ¿Serían tan amables de poner a estos tres caballeros al corriente de las clases? — Los chicos no eran tontos, sabían que eso había sido una orden.

 

Pero tampoco era como que tuvieran de otra, después de todo el director ya había sido demasiado benevolente con ellos y no dejo que sus faltas afectasen su historial académico, lo mínimo que podían hacer era acatar la “petición”. —Sí. — Contestaron de mala gana, mientras veían de reojo a los ex espadas.

 

—Em... se supone que eran 4 alumnos nuevos, ¿dónde está el cuarto? — Dijo la profesora revisando el pasillo.

 

—Cirucci Sanderwicci, no se sentía bien. — Dijo el oji verde.

 

El peli azul se tensó un poco al escuchar ese nombre, si bien él no la había matado —a pesar de que ella había preferido eso antes que recibir compasión por parte de él— sabía que si algún privaron espada perdía, era eliminado por los exequias, bueno debía admitir que le relajaba y hasta alegraba el saber que la peli violeta seguía viva, aunque tomando en cuenta su carácter, no sabía si era buena idea que ella fuese a un instituto.

 

—Ah, oh bueno de cualquier modo Kurosaki e Ishida le pondrán al corriente. — Dijo la profesora, reincorporándose, para tomar sus cosas del escritorio y poder retirarse a la sala de maestros.

 

Mientras que al par, que había sido mencionado no les agradaba mucho la idea, bueno Ichigo sabia un poco del de cabellos rosas, y demasiado de los otros dos, en cuanto a Cirucci, bueno por el nombre daba que era una fémina pero desconocía mucho. Aunque por el comportamiento del peli azul podía que fuese una chica muy agresiva.

 

**~En las canchas~**

 

Todos obedecieron las órdenes del director, estaban en las canchas y con sus respectivos grupitos, Orihime estaba con Tatsuki y las demás muchachas mientras que Keigo, Mizuiro y Chad estaban hablando de otros temas, cada grupo en sus asuntos y el resto se propuso a jugar fútbol, algunos para mejorar y otros por diversión pero... En otro lado de las canchas, completamente alejados de los demás estaban Szael, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Ichigo y Uryu matándose con la mirada a excepción de Ulquiorra ya que él no tenía complejos con la fuerza o inteligencia como Szael y Grimmjow.

 

—Bien, no soy estúpido dudo mucho que vengan tan tranquilos. Así que… ¿qué quieren aquí? — Dijo el joven de tés más colorido que la de Ulquiorra.

 

—No somos estúpidos. — Le corrigió el joven de cabello naranja.

 

—Oh, que lindo te vez mostrando desconfianza. — Hablo meloso el peli rosa acariciando la mejilla del Quincy. —Mientras mantienes tu actitud de chico serio. — Al terminar de decirle eso al quincy le lanzo otra mirada coqueta, pero esta vez logro ponerlo nervioso.

 

—Tsk — Chasqueo con la lengua Grimmjow. —Hemos perdido un poco nuestra fuerza.

 

— ¡¿Qué carajos?! —- Hicieron armonía Ichigo y Uryuu.

 

Lo único que veían los demás era que el grupito de Ichigo estaba teniendo una plática muy intensa pues todos ahí, parecían estarse gritoneando.

 

—Vaya, vaya de verdad que son molestos. — Dijo el peli rosa volteando hacia donde estaban los demás. —Qué vergüenza, miren que tener que dar un espectáculo así.

 

— ¡Tsk!, cierra la maldita boca cientificucho ma...

 

— ¡Grimmjow! ... cuida ese vocabulario. — Dijo el ojiverde —Estamos en una institución debemos comportarnos.

 

—De verdad que esto esta fuera de control. — dijo Ichigo. —Oye Ishida, ¿tú qué opinas?

 

—Bueno, es un hecho que su energía espiritual es baja, dudo que sea por el gigai que usan, así que hay gran posibilidad de que digan la verdad. — Se  acomodó las gafas. —Sin embargo...

 

—Sin embargo... ¿que? — Interrumpió el Shinigami.

 

— ¡Maldición Kurosaki!, deja que acabe de hablar. — Refunfuño el Quincy.

 

—Va-vale. — Dijo un poco extrañado, pues noto que el Quincy estaba nervioso, cosa muy inusual en él.

 

—Bien, como decía. Eso no justifica el que ustedes estén aquí... Además, estabamos concientes de que Grimmjow, seguía con vida, pero... — Nuevamente fue interrumpido.

 

—Oh si, si no mal recuerdo, escuche decir que Szael había sido atravesado por una Zanpaktuko, así que se dio por hecho que había muerto y en cuanto a Ulquiorra ... Yo lo hice polvo. — Termino de decir el peli naranja.

 

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que se percataron de la presencia de Orihime.

 

—Em... Etto ... Kurosaki, Ishida… — Llamo a sus amigos. —Sus voces se escuchan hasta detrás de las canchas. — Dijo con una inocente sonrisa.

 

— ¡Oh!, diablos perdona. — Dijo Ichigo.

 

Pasado eso Orihime regreso con las chicas, dejándoles solos a esos 5.

 

—Entonces, ¿por qué están aquí? — Volvió a preguntar Uryu.

 

—Bueno, como ya habrás notado mi habilidad de regeneracion, me ayudo a evadir mi muerte, sin embargo al no haber regresado a mi forma humanoide mi resurrección desapareció y con ello una gran parte de mi fuerza. — Explico el ojiverde.

 

— ¡Joder!, es de estúpidos repetir lo mismo. — Hablo malhumorado Grimmjow.

 

—Bueno, bueno me dieron por muerto pero no fue así y realmente tuve que destruir mi resurrección, así que bueno eso es todo. — Dijo Szael, restándole importancia al asunto.

 

—Eso no explica el por que están aquí. — Dijo molesto Uryu.

 

—Mientras estábamos en hueco mundo fuimos capturados por Shinigamis, así que no logramos defendernos, por lo mencionado antes... — Hablo Ulquiorra.

 

—Nos dijeron que habían dos opciones morir o venir al mundo humano y estar bajo vigilancia. — A completo Grimmjow.

 

— ¿Y?... es decir ¿por qué aceptaron venir al mundo humano? — Cuestiono Ichigo.

 

—Kurosaki... — Le llamo su amienemigo.

 

— ¿Qué?

 

—Eso lo tenía que decir yo. — Miro fija y fríamente al peli naranja.

 

— ¡Estás loco!, ya has hablado mucho. — Reprocho.

 

Ulquiorra abría y cerraba los ojos pues le parecía estar frente a dos jóvenes que se portaban como críos. Realmente le importaba un pepino si Ichigo se llevaba bien o mal con alguien, pero le parecía estúpido tener que ver a un par de inmaduros.

 

Carraspeo un poco, con la ideología humana llamada “Esperanza”, de que ese par le harían caso, era algo que él consideraba estúpido —como muchas otras cosas humanas— pero debía acatar esos comportamientos si quería adaptarse al mundo humano, pero nada, no lograba que aquellos le hiciesen caso. Él no era alguien que se rendía rápido, pero tampoco quería seguir haciendo una tontería como carraspear a cada rato, volteo a ver a sus compañeros espada.

 

Szael se limaba las uñas, sin importarle lo que ocurriese a su alrededor, mientras que Grimmjow, bueno él estaba recostado. Se resignó y saco un libro, al menos tenía con que distraerse, los humanos le llamaban “matar el tiempo”.

 

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más para que los otros dos terminasen su pelea con una mirada fulminante, voltearon al frente para encontrase a los otros tres en sus asuntos.

 

— ¿Y... bien? — Dijeron cabreados mientras miraban a los ex espadas.

 

—Como es raro que Ulquiorra hable... que diga el primero por que acepto. - Dijo Grimmjow con una sonrisa burlona.

 

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. — Le apoyo Szael.

 

Al escuchar eso Ichigo, Uryu y Ulquiorra sintieron un escalofrío que les recorrió todo el cuerpo, pues ver a un salvaje y a un lunático estar de acuerdo, era tan traumático como imaginarse a los capitanes del Gotei 13, bailar la macarena mientras usan tangas.

 

El mencionado solo suspiro. —Desde la última vez que viene al mundo humano, me quede con las ganas...

 

— ¿Q-q-qué? — Dijo sonrojado y espantado un Quincy mal pensado.

 

—Me dieron ganas de estudiar a los humanos, es decir entender mas su forma de vida, todo eso de lo que Orihime habló, sentimientos y demás. — Dijo Ulquiorra mientras sus mejillas le delataban con un hermoso y adorable sonrojo.

 

Y le sonrojo no era por lo que Uryu indiscretamente había sugerido, sino que jamás creyó que pudiese interesarle tanto o inclusive ser afectado por cosas “humanas”, aunque claro no eran únicamente humanas, y eso era algo que el aprendería.

 

—Em... si tú lo dices. — Dijo Ichigo con cierta desconfianza.

 

—Porque te me quedas viendo... eh. — Dijo el salvaje.

 

—Di nos por qué aceptaste. — Hablo el Quincy, tratando de recobrar su postura.

 

— ¡Idiota! — Soltó de manera cantarina —Lo dije hace rato, Ichigo Kurosaki quiero la revancha. — Dijo lanzando una mirada retadora al mencionado.

 

Los otros cuatro soltaron un suspiro al unísono. Después de un rato los cuatro se le quedaron viendo a Szael.

 

— ¿Qué?, ¿qué me ven? — Cuestionó un poco alarmado, aquella criatura que era observada por los otros 4.

 

—No finjas y dí por que aceptaste. — Hablaron al unísono.

 

—Oh, bueno no me sorprende, que no se percaten del motivo, siendo seres de capacidad intelectual inferior. — Dijo mientras acariciaba su cabellera. —Pero bueno se los diré, acepte venir aquí por que así podría estar cerca de mi adorado Quincy.

 

Había algo en él y por lo visto todos se percataban de lo "rarito" que estaba. Pero hubo algo que nadie vio aparte de Ichigo, y eso era que Szael le había estado mirando el paquete a Uryu, todo el tiempo.

 

— ¿De qué diablos hablas? — Dijo Uryu, ignorando hacia donde se desviaba la vista de Szael.

 

—Pues, que quiero estar contigo. — Trato de toquetear al peli azul, pero fue detenido.

 

— ¡Hey Ichigo, Ishida y los nuevos es hora de regresar a clase!

 

**~Durante clases~**

 

 

— _¿Porque Szael trato de manosear a Ishida?_

_¿Por qué este idiota no le reclamo?_

_¿A caso ellos dos se entendieron en hueco mundo?_

_Pero lo más importante…_

_¿Por qué yo estaba mirándole aquello a Ishida?_

_No mejor dicho_

_¿Por qué le estaba cuidando?_ — Se preguntaba una y otra y otra vez mientras se abofeteaba mentalmente.

 

— ¿Ichigo?, ¿Ichigo?, ¿Ichigo? — Llamaba el profesor de biología.

 

— ¿Eh?... perdón. — Dijo tratando de regresar al planeta tierra.

 

Ichigo escuchó algunos murmullos, al voltear se encontró con Szael y Grimmjow burlándose de él por la cara de Idiota que tenia, después de clases se pusieron de acuerdo con ellos  para "ponerles al corriente".

 

— ¿En dónde se quedaran? — Pregunto el Quincy.

 

—Con el loco del sombrero, pero... me encantaría quedarme contigo. — Esta vez Uryu si se percato de la mirada hacia su zona.

 

—Ni de loco dejo que te me acerques enfermo. — Contestó enojado y cubriéndose con su portafolios.

 

—Él es quien nos vigilara y por lo tanto nos quedamos en su tienda. — Interrumpió el ojiverde al ver que la situación estaba un tanto subida de tono.

 

—Tsk. Como sea hay que largarnos.  — Dijo el salvaje.

 

Dicho lo anterior cada quien se fue por su lado Uryu, no dejaba de voltear a cada cuadra pues le aterraba la idea de que el pervertido aquel le siguiese, para su tranquilidad no le seguía nadie.

 

**~En casa de Uryu~**

 

Llegando a su departamento entro a su habitación, comenzó a pensar en lo ocurrido, pero lo que le estaba preocupando era que Grimmjow estaba teniendo un comportamiento parecido al de Szael hacia Ichigo, solo que más discreto.

 

— _¿Por qué... me molesta eso?_ — Pensó un poco extrañado.

 

— ¿Por qué... cuando Kurosaki me vio ahí... me agrado? — Susurro, mientras un sonrojo dominó su rostro.

 

— ¡Rayos!, de un tiempo para acá no hago otra cosa que pensar en él, me molesta... pero a la vez me agrada. — Suspiro tratando de aclarar su mente.

 

Misma que comenzó a divagar en lo ocurrido, sin embargo algo mas estaba pasando, pues el simple hecho de recordar que Ichigo le había aquello le hacía desear algo más que una mirada.

 

Pronto dejo de pensar en lo ocurrido y comenzó a pensar en algo que no creyó pensar y menos de otro chico, comenzó a sentir su cuerpo caliente y no solo eso, comenzó a desear algo con el Shinigami, las ideas parecían llegar solas y una más atrevida que la otra.

 

Como era posible que otro chico le provocará esos deseos tan bajos, al sentir aquella zona más tensa con el simple hecho de recordar, comprendido algo que, si tenía que ser honesto sabía a la perfección pero no quería admitir.

 

El Shinigami que tanto “odiaba”, le estaba nublando el juicio, de tal manera que no podía hacer otra cosa más que desear un acercamiento de lo más “extremo”.

 

—Ichigo... nhg... Kurosaki... ahh… — De acuerdo quizás en otro momento ni él se hubiese creído capaz de pensar o hacer algo así… bueno a lo mejor sí, pero no con dedicatoria aun chico, y menos al mismo que le ponía de un pésimo humor, aunque de un tiempo para acá eso ya no ocurría, si discutía con él era solo por el mero deseo de escuchar su voz.

 

De un momento a otro solo se repetía a si mismo su —por el momento—incontrolable deseo de pertenecerle al peli naranja.

 

Después de una muy larga jornada de inspiración, le chico término aceptando en voz alta, aquello que se negaba a decir.

 

—Kurosaki... no es... un chico... cualquiera. — Hablo tratando de regular su respiración. — Él es... Mi... Amigo mi enemigo... Y... También... Mi... Amor... Prohibido. — Dijo y finalmente se quedó dormido.

 

Lo que es completamente natural después de la hora feliz.

 

Quien lo iba a decir el chico frío y serio que tenia siempre complejos de superioridad, se había enamorado de Ichigo y que  lo aceptaría para sí mismo, como primer paso al ver la amenaza que era Grimmjow.

 

Si Uryu pidiese la opinión de alguien, sin dudas le dirían que era estúpida la idea de que Ichigo se fijase en un chico, no era novedad para nadie que el chico tenia bastante suerte con las chicas.

 

**~En la habitación de Ichigo~**

 

— Porque... Me molesta eso. — Refunfuño. — ¿Por qué... Le estaba viendo ahí? — Un sonrojo dominó su rostro.

 

— ¡Rayos! — Maldijo por debajo.

 

Ahora tenía más cosas que le acosaban, primero la idea de tener al Quincy día y noche en la cabeza y ahora las miraditas de Szael.

 

Ahora no solo tendría que lidiar con las ocurrencias y posibles problemas que pudiesen dar los ex espadas, sino que también tendría que estar cuidándole las manos a Szael, cosa que le desagradaba aún más que el hecho de tener a Ulquiorra y a Grimmjow cerca.

 

Al final de cuentas los sentimientos eran correspondidos pero ninguno de estos se atrevía a decirlo y lo más importante se sentían amenazados por la presencia del salvaje y el científico loco. Pero a todo esto ¿qué pasaba con Ulquiorra?, ¿por qué él se ponía tan nervioso?

 

Se notaba a leguas que su gran motivo, era más una mentira, si bien el chico desconocía muchas cosas del comportamiento humano, tampoco era como que se le viese muy interesado en todo ello, debía haber algo más allá, pero la pregunta era ¿qué?

 

**~Vagando En Algún Lugar De Karakura~**

Caminaban aburridos un trio de chicos, aparentemente estudiantes, debido al uniforme, uno de ellos no dejaba de lanzar maldiciones y blasfemias cada que podía, otro parecía que estaba tratando de hacer crecer su cabello, pues no dejaba de peinarlo y el otro parecía un niñito perdido, bueno no era que tuviese la expresión de uno, sino que observaba todo a su alrededor con sumo detenimiento, como si quisiese encontrar información escrita en cada objeto y persona que se topaban sus ojos verdes.

 

—Parece que se han perdido. — Susurro para que su compañera fuese la única que lo escuchara.

 

—No lo sé, no me tiene nada tranquila que estén aquí. — Confeso la chica.

 

— _Esos malditos._ — Blasfemo mentalmente Grimmjow, mientras fulminaba con la mirada la copa de un árbol.

 

—No puedes culparlos. — Hablo Ulquiorra. —Ponte en su lugar, tú también desconfiarías.

 

Grimmjow chasqueo con la lengua por milésima vez en ese día y dirigió la vista al frente, en otro momento les hubiese cantado un tiro, pero en ese momento sabía que no estaba en condiciones de partir madres.

 

— ¡¿Se puede saber en dónde diablos han estado?! — Todos en esa calle dirigieron la mirada hacia donde estaba una chica de cabello purpura y ojos del mismo color, su piel era clara, aunque más colorida que la del Ulquiorra, llevaba un vestido sencillo de una pieza color blanco y pequeños detalles en negro —que obsesión tiene esta gente con esos colores— y unas zapatillas abiertas negras —en serio que puta obsesión—, la mujer los miraba claramente fastidiada.

 

— ¿Quién es ella? — Pregunto a su compañera, en un susurro que por mucho que trato de mantener en un volumen bajo termino siendo oído por los ex espadas.

 

—No lo sé. — Contesto.

 

A la chica se le hincho una venita en la frente, no era una persona muy paciente y a decir verdad ya estaba cabreada por la tardanza de los otros tres.

 

—Su nombre es Cirucci Sanderwicci. — Dijo al ver a la chica, fue en ese momento que se percató que nadie aparte de ellos 4 podía ver, oír o sentir a los Shinigami. —Em… tranquilos. — Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa amigable —clara intención de no alarmar a los humanos— tiene un carácter difícil pero es una chica de lo más agradable. — Finalizo esperando que aquello que los humanos llamaban “mentira” funcionase.

 

Los demás seres paranormales —ósea Grimmjow y compañía— sintieron un escalofrió terrible al ver la actuación de Ulquiorra, en primera porque era pésima y en segunda, nadie le iba a creer que Cirucci era agradable, si a leguas se le notaba lo cabrona que podía llegar a ser.

 

Pero para sorpresa de ellos, los humanos se la tragaron doblada —la mentira— y continuaron con sus actividades.

 

Mientras que a los seres paranormales les escurrió una gotita por la nuca. — _Que fáciles son de engañar._ — Armonizaron en pensamiento.

 

—Muévanse. — Ordeno la malhumorada.

 

Y sin rechistar los otros tres se fueron con ella.

 

**~En Casa/Tienda Del Sombrerero Loco~**

 

Iban llegando los cuatro cuando…

 

— ¡Detente! — Pidió llorosa una pequeña de cabello oscuro y expresión entre triste y miedosa, mientras corría tratando de alejar a un jodido pelirrojo que le estaba lanzando piedras.

 

Estaba a punto de alcanzarla hasta que choco con los nada despreciables pechos de una mujer, cosa que le hizo caer. — ¡Muévete! — Grito el chico a quien se había metido en su camino.

 

—Estas muerto. — Sentencio la mujer, levantando al crio de la camisa, elevándolo de tal manera que los pies del chico no tocaban el suelo.

 

—Suéltame. — Mascullo el crio.

 

—Oh, vaya, vaya. — Llego el sombrerero loco, llamando la atención de todos. — ¿Serias tan amable de bajarlo? — Dijo mirando a la chica, esta chasqueo con la lengua y dejo caer al mocoso. —Gracias. — Dijo sonriente el hombre.

 

—Sabíamos que tú ibas a estar vigilándonos, pero…

 

— ¡¿Qué coño hacen esos bastardos siguiéndonos?! — De acuerdo, Szael iba a preguntar lo mismo, pero de manera más educada, aunque no podía esperar civilización por parte de Grimmjow.

 

Urahara se hizo el desatendido, después de todo él mejor que nadie sabía que si esos cuatro trababan de hacer algo pagarían las consecuencias, sus Gigai eran un nuevo prototipo, eran perfecto para Hollow o Arrancar en proceso de redención, así que si trataban de hacer una jugarreta algo malo les ocurriría, pero ni él sabía bien porque estaba ese par ahí.

 

Entraron a la tienda, después de todo, tenían tarea y debían de explicarle a Cirucci lo que habían “aprendido” ese día.

**Author's Note:**

> Se acabó!!!  
> Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, bien si alguien lo leyó antes se habrá percatado que hay varias modificaciones, entre ellas la ortografía, según yo no hay idas de dedo, pero si las detectan avísenme.
> 
> Recuerden que esto es Yaoi, lo estaba escribiendo para cuando todavía era la saga arrancar, así que en aquel entonces no sabía que Ichigo perdía sus poderes, ahora que lo sé (deseo que regrese el anime coño!!!), tratare de que esto se apegue a esa parte de la historia, pero como es un fic, puede que ponga más drogas.
> 
> Otra cosita, quiero los reviews en donde lean este fic, recuerden que solo público en   
> Fanfiction  
> Amor Yaoi  
> Fanficker’s  
> Wattpad  
> Ficitonpress (historias originales únicamente)  
> y ahora aquí!  
> Bye!  
> Bye!


End file.
